


put another x on the calendar[podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Barry gets volun-told into doing a stud calendar for the annual CCPD fundraiser. The results have some interesting repercussions.





	put another x on the calendar[podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drownedinlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownedinlight/gifts), [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [put another x on the calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731323) by [Drownedinlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownedinlight/pseuds/Drownedinlight). 



**Title:** put another x on the calendar

this was recorded for **KDHeart** for ITPE 2018

 **Fandom:** Flash, Arrow

 **Author:** Drownedinlight

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Barry Allen/Leonard Snart

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 1:05:24

**Summary:**

Barry gets volun-told into doing a stud calendar for the annual CCPD fundraiser. The results have some interesting repercussions.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731323)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Put%20another%20X%20on%20the%20calander.mp3)


End file.
